


Henry's secret Pleasures

by StrawberryTransMoth



Series: Helliam/Willry Oneshots [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Self-pleasuring, Vibrators, Whore wants some dick, ass fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryTransMoth/pseuds/StrawberryTransMoth
Summary: Henry had bought a simple toy on the internet. A purple vibrator with three settings and a remote. About time he would start using it.
Relationships: Henry Emily/Himself
Series: Helliam/Willry Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Henry's secret Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this cuz yknow I'm bad at editing, but here you go. henry Emily fucking himself with a vibrator. I wrote this in one sitting. Tell me if there's any mistakes cuz there were some issues with the text, but I think I fixed it.

Henry's face was red as he held the toy in his hands, his body squirming in his wanting. It was a purple, large vibrator, with three simple settings. A small embarrassed sigh fell from the ginger's lips as he laid down in his bed. The house was quiet, perfect for what sinful action he had planned. 

"...Just once..." Henry whispered, reassuring himself. He was laying in his loose boxers, which were soon removed off his plump legs. His eyes averted away as moved his blanket away from himself, taking the charged sex toy and turning it on. 

The vibrations that came from it send shivers up Henry's spine even before he got to masturbate with it. He slowly placed the lightly vibrating toy near his ass, just under his needy cock, biting his lower lip harshly and letting out a small whimper. Slowly, and carefully he spread his legs, letting the toy slip past his asscheeks, vibrating against his rim. A moan came from henry's throat as the vibrator moved against him.

His eyes fluttered closed in the little pleasure he got. But he knew this wasn't all he wanted. He hissed a little as his hand gripped the toy tighter, pushing it past his rim. A long drawn out moan fell from his red lips as he got a couple of inches in. The vibrations against his walls sending him into overdrive. If this was already the pleasure he got from the first couple of inches, how would it feel to push it even deeper? 

His thoughts of sin clouded his mind, letting his body act on its own. He slowly grabbed the toy even tighter, pushing it in even deeper. Green eyes rolled up, staring at the ceiling of the small bedroom of his apartment. "...ah-" He moaned out, his locks falling over his beautiful sparkling eyes. He bit his lip again as he reached for the remote that lay near him, another moan echoing from his throat with the slightest of movements making the toy dig into his walls. 

The remote was a light lavender tone with simple dark purple heart-shaped buttons. He pressed the one that was in the middle, the second phase has begun.

Henry practically yelled, his face red with embarrassment. Sweat stuck to his eyebrows and gentle locks, glueing the hairs to his freckled face. He felt himself convulse and squirm, involuntarily, causing the already harshly vibrating toy to dig deeper into him. it brushed his prostate, a yelp escaping Henry's throat. He closed his teary eyes, letting his mind drift in the pleasure. He could imagine a single person doing the same to him as he was doing to himself.

William, his best friend (with benefits).

How His glowing red eyes would stare through the darkness of the room, making Henry go crazy underneath him. How his growls would turn to purrs as soon as the two were done. His predatory nature made Henry feel safe, even if he was playing the role of the prey.

At the thought of those memories, Henry went into overdrive, grasping his needy cock and pumping up and down, imagining William's soft fingers grazing it instead. Those long sharp nails would always leave a sting of pain that henry craved for. 

"AH WILLIAM~" Screamed the Ginger, his eyes snapping open and pushing the toy rapidly in and out of himself. His eyes were concentrating on nothing as he jerked himself off. His back arched, a euphoric smile forming on his plump lips, which parted to let out another moan of ecstasy that echoed far out of his apartment. 

The Vibrator slammed against his prostate mercilessly at the same pace as the hand that was wrapped around his erect member. He could feel his stomach churn in pleasure, approaching his climax quickly. 

With one last hard thrust to his prostate, cum flew from his cock, sticking to his chest and the bed. He breathed heavily, letting the toy sit inside him for a little before pulling it out, the vibrations still just as hard as before. He smiled to himself, happy to have made a good purchase for once. His cheeks were still bright red. He decided to get cleaned up in the morning. He looked over at the phone on his nightstand, taking it in his hands and tapping on the chat button. He wrote William:

"Will, Come over tomorrow morning, I think I got myself something you'll like." He sighed contently as he pressed the sent button, laying his phone back onto the nightstand. Henry quickly fell asleep from his session tiring him out.


End file.
